The honeymoon
by LegoVINCAT
Summary: Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It has been a month since we got married and Vincent and I are finally going to our honeymoon.

Our first honeymoon was supposed to be in Spain but thanks to Liam we had to cancel our honeymoon.

I have no idea where our honeymoon will be because Vincent wants it to be a surprise for me.

"Catherine, you ready?" I heard Vincent shout from the living room.

"Yeah, just give me a sec" I said as I finished packing up my suitcases.

I took my bags and went to the living room where I saw Vincent playing a video game.

"You do realize we're supposed to be on our flight in less than 2 and a half hours, right? Plus why did u ask me If I was ready when you're sitting here playing a video game?"

I said while giving him a funny questionable look.

"Well usually it takes you a little longer so I decided to start another game" he said with the most adorable smile ever.

'What am I supposed to do with him' I thought to myself as I bent down and gave him a quick peck.

"Damn it, I lost" I heard him say after a few minutes "Babe you do realize it's just a game, right?" "Yeah" he said with a sad face as he turned off his Xbox.

A moment later he said " you're ready for our first trip as a married couple?!" I nodded a big happy, excited nod as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. We just held each other like that for a few minutes "come on babe it's time to go" he said as he Kissed my forehead.

We went down and took a cab to the airport.

When we arrived to the airport Vincent payed the driver and took our suitcases "Vincent give me a bag or something we both have hands you know" Vincent gave me a smile and said " I don't want you to worry about it babe don't forget I have super strength" he winked at me and kept going.

'Gosh he's so damn Perfect' I thought.

The whole time we were at the airport Vincent managed to make sure that I had no idea where we were going to. I had no idea how he managed to make sure I didn't know where we were going to.

When we were seated in our seats I finally asked him "now can u please tell me where are you taking me?" He looked at me and said "well since we love each other deeply I wanted to take the woman I love to the city of love" I looked at him with all the love in the world as he bent down and kissed me. Our kiss started to become a little too passionate but I couldn't get enough of him. He pulled back and said "Catherine, you know how I'd love to keep going with what we just did but" "yeah I know" I said as I interrupted him.

Since the flight is quite long we talked a little but then I accidentally fell asleep on Vincent's shoulder.

After what felt like a few minutes I felt Vincent palm on my cheek as he moved his thumb in circles on it, I snuggled closer as I smiled "Catherine baby, we're here" I opened my eyes and looked at him "hummm" I said and he giggled "what time is it" I asked "8:47 you know it's good u slept most of the flight because we have an exciting day ahead of us" he took my hand and as we walked together out of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Vincent's POV

Catherine and I always fantasized about going together to a romantic vacation where we wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone. The whole flight I couldn't help but count the minutes until we would get to Paris, I couldn't wait to have Catherine all to myself.

'She's so beautiful' I thought as I looked at her. I adore the way she points out our cab's window and tells me what going on around us.

I was so drowned to her that I didn't even notice what's going on around me until she squeezed my hand and said "Look Vincent here's the Louvre" I looked out of the window with a wide smile and the second I looked back at her she grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss. We kept kissing for a few minutes until we heard the driver say "Here's your hotel I hope you'll have a great time in Paris" "Thank you" we both said and got out to take our bags.

"Wow Vincent this hotel is amazing" she said as she looked at it in awe. A few minutes later when we started walking to our hotel she started to argue with me because I took all of our bags "Can you please let me help you with the bags I know you want to spoil me but come on we are both here, on our vacation, so you need to loosen up and let me take a freaking bag" she said with an angry face. I couldn't help but giggle and keep walking through the main door of the hotel as I heard her sigh a few times I said "I love you too princess" she smiled and ran towards me to peck me on the cheek.

When Catherine and I got inside the hotel we couldn't help but being shocked at the softness of the place. The lobby was brown gold and creamy white with a few big, beautiful plants that really added freshness to the place.

I gave one of the hotel's employees our luggage and just as I thought of asking Cat for help with her French to check in I already saw that she had our key. "Well well I can see that those French lessons payed off" I said as I bend down to kiss her nose. "Yep, I can't wait to see our suite. This place is just so damn beautiful" she said while looking around her. "Ohhh look we have got to go to this pool it will be just like our first date night plus you know how much I love swimming" I said with the most excited expression. She giggled a little and said " don't worry we'll go there later but can we please go to our room I really think we both should get a shower after this long flight" " You know I'm a married guy. I don't think it's nice to talk to me about you in a shower. It's just so tempting" "oh yeah?!" Catherine asked while kissing my neck "hummm Catherine I think we should move this to our room don't you agree?" "Yeah" she said while starting run through the lobby to get the elevator I laughed and ran after her.

When the elevator reached our floor we started walking towards our room. There were only a few suites but ours was quite far away from the elevators. Our whole walk I couldn't help but thinking how beautiful Catherine is. I love every single thing about her! The way her legs move, the way her white blouse hugs her beautiful frame, the way her soft brown hair smells, the way her green eyes shine. I'll never get tired of her!

"Vincent. Hey, are you ok? You seemed so far away" "Ahh yeah of course " I gave her a smile as I squeezed her hand. We kept walking a little until we reached our room and it was huge!

It was bright white with gold touches and in the middle of it there was a huge king sized bed. On the bed there were two dozen roses and a bottle of champagne.

"Vincent this place is so beautiful and romantic thank you for taking me here I love you so much" she said and then grabbed my face and gave me the most passionate kiss ever.

My hands started to slowly move around her hips while she moaned and took my shirt off.

Catherine took a tiny step back in order to look at my chest and stomach. She traced her soft fingers on my scar that I've got from the SWAT team that shot me a month ago "I can't believe I lost you for a few moments" she mumbled and then looked up deep into my eyes "You didn't lose me I'm right here" I took her hands and kissed them. " I can't believe your heart stopped" she then grabbed me into a hug while burying her face in my neck. I picked her up and carried her to our bed. I laid her down and got right on top of her while kissing a few of her tears "Catherine, cutie, hey don't cry. I'm ok. We're finally here, together, just you and me please don't let anything ruin our honeymoon." I then slowly kissed her lips and after a while we started making love for hours and hours.

Catherine's POV

"Vincent I really want to take a shower... stop it!" I said as I giggled. I've been trying to get up from bed but Vincent decided to hug me from behind and nuzzle my neck. "Oh come on Catherine let me join you" he said with a cute puppy dog face "No Vincent if you'll join me we won't really have a shower and I'm really hungry" "hungry for food or..." he then said while dropping kisses on my neck. I gave in and turned around to kiss him. Just as Vincent flipped us and I was on top I kissed his neck and got up real fast "heyyy what are you doing? where are you going? Don't go"

"I'm going to take a shower. love you" I took my suitcase and jumped into our bathroom.

Vincent's POV:

'Why did she torture me like that?!?' I thought to myself. I threw myself backwards ,hugged her pillow and accidentally fell asleep.

 **Cathrine just came home from work "I missed you so much Vincent" "come here Catherine" she ran into his arms and he kissed her forehead. She smiled and started kissing his neck while her left hand moved to his chest and her right hand played with his soft brown hair.**

 **"Baby look at me" he said. She looked up and he kissed her with so much passion and love. His hand started to move towards her perfect ass. She moaned and pulled his hair a little. She pulled back "Wait Vincent let me take my jacket off" he just took her jacket off and then took her shirt along with it "well played mister" she said with a grin. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Vincent started walking towards their sofa all while kissing her neck. Just as his knees touched the sofa he laid Catherine down on it and started kissing her chest and stomach. He growled and murmured "mine". She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him strongly and passionately. He grabbed her bottom and squeezed it, she moaned and took off his shirt. She pushed Vincent into a sitting position and sat in his lap. She just sat there for a moment and stared at his beautiful face. She moved her fingers all over his chest and perfect abs "Catherine" he growled as his eyes turned yellow again. He pulled her towards him and kissed her neck. Catherine started feeling his fangs on he skin and she tried to pull his face away so she'll be able to look at him and calm him down a little but he didn't. He started kissing her stomach again and he accidentally bit down her skin, she hissed but tried to make sure he wouldn't know. His grip on her hips became painfully strong and Catherine could feel that he had bitten her along her neck too. "Vincent baby you're hurting me" she then tried to pull his face again but he got angry at her for trying to make him stop so he kept "kissing" her. Catherine didn't know what has gotten into him and she tried to find a different position where her hips won't hurt so much and just as she moved her hips a little Vincent's claws ripped her jeans and left her with 3 long deep scratches. "Vincent please stop" she said while trying to get up but he was too strong. He just bit her neck and cut her hip again leaving her with a deep gash at her other hip and a painful red bloody mark on her neck. "Vincent leave me alone let me go" he pushed her aside and just when she got off the couch he grabbed her and threw her on the floor, he then got right on top of her and strangled her "vi...ct"**

Catherine's POV

It's so hard for me to just leave him there. On our big soft bed but I knew that if one of us won't leave the bed we'll never leave it and I was really hungry.

The whole time I was in my shower I couldn't help but thinking about his smile, his laugh, his warm big hands, his strong body, his beautiful eyes and just the way he loves me.

I finished my shower, put on a short black tight dress and got out only to see Vincent sprawled on our bed with my pillow in his hands and his nose sniffing it. I smiled and went to his suitcase to choose him a pair of boxers, black pants, socks, black shoes and a white button down shirt. Just as I finished closing his suitcase I heard him cry "No, no Catherine I didn't mean to hurt you" I ran to his side "Vincent baby wake up it's just a nightmare" I shook him and moved my fingers through his soft hair. I saw his eyes open up slowly and the look he had broke my heart. He looked so defeated and sad "Catherine you're okay" he said with an unsure tone. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be" he then pulled me into his arms and murmured "I'm sorry I'm so sorry". For 20 minutes I just laid on his chest and moved my hands in soothing circles on his back and shoulders until he calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and he shook his head "No, I just want a shower" "Ok I took out some of your clothes. It's in the bathroom" "Oh thanks" we both got up and I got on my tip toes to kiss him but he ran away into the bathroom and closed the door.

'What has gotten into him?' I asked myself and sat on our bed to watch tv.

Vincent's POV:

"What am I supposed to do man? I can't run away from her on our honeymoon" Jt just called me to ask how Catherine and I are doing and he kind of noticed my sad tone and asked what's up so I told him about my nightmare and my fear that something like that will happen . "You know you should just talk to her and you also know that you'll never hurt her. V, come on, we've been through this so many times and if you don't want to believe me please talk Catherine she'll help you solve this." " I don't want to talk to her about it. I don't want her to worry about my crap when she's here on her vacation" "I have a few thing to say! One it's your vacation too so you need to stop worrying and have a life.

Two she's your wife she'll always worry about you. Three if you think Cat won't notice that something is off with you, you're stupid and four if you won't talk to her I will." "Fine I'll talk to her" " I can't believe you actually listened to me. Good luck man, have fun and tell Cat I say hi" "ok thanks man" I said and threw my phone near one of the sinks.

I quickly took a shower put my boxers and pants on and went outside the bathroom.


End file.
